The Beginning
by cwgirlup
Summary: How it all began Zack/Hodgins slash


Title: The Beginning  
Author: cwgirlup75  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Zack/Hodgins (slash)  
Word count: 2735  
Summary: Where it all began  
A/N: At the end of the story

The Beginning

Zack and I had just finished up a twelve hour day at the lab. A long day of sifting through microscopic particulates from a double murder had left me mentally exhausted and ready for some mindless entertainment.

"Hey, Zack? Want to come up to the house and watch Star Wars Episode III with me?"

Zack just stared at me. "You've never invited me to the main house before, Hodgins."

"I know that, man. But it would be an insult to George Lucas if we watched Star Wars on your tiny TV. Come on – we'll order pizza and have a couple beers while we watch."

"I'd be happy to come, Hodgins. Thank you for the invitation."

An hour and a half later, Zack and I were seated on the sofa in my media room, shoes off, pizza and beers in front of us, watching as Anakin sliced off the head of the Sith Lord. Beside me, Zack sighed and rolled his neck for the third time in as many minutes. He stared at the TV screen and shifted his position again. I grabbed the remote and hit the pause button.

"Dude, I know I asked you over here, but if you don't settle your ass down, I'll throw you out the window."

"I apologize, Hodgins. I obviously sat too long in one position as I attempted to sort through the bone fragments. My trapezius and deltoid muscles, as well as my splendius capitis and cervicis, have constricted and are causing me a significant amount of pain. Also, my latissimus dorsi is bothering me, albeit to a lesser extent."

I rolled my eyes. This kid really needed to learn how to talk to people.

"Zack, we're not at work. Repeat after me – my neck, shoulders, and back ache."

"My neck, shoulders, and back ache."

"Better. I'll get you some ibuprofen."

"Please don't bother. I am quite sensitive to medication and ibuprofen usually causes severe headaches. When I return to my garage apartment, I will apply a heating pad to the affected areas. I will be fine."

We settled back into the couch, and I hit the play button on the remote. I glanced over at Zack every few minutes. He was obviously in pain, and I knew from experience that a heating pad wasn't going to help much. It was going to take good, firm pressure to relax his muscles. I knew that I could help, but I wasn't sure to approach the idea of giving him a massage. The kid was so damn skittish sometimes. I didn't want him to freak out and bolt if I asked him. When his hand crept up to squeeze his neck, I decided to just bite the bullet. I grabbed one of the pillows off the couch and tossed it on the floor.

"Take your shirt off and lie down."

Zack just looked at me blankly. "What?"

"I'm going to massage your back, and it's better on a firm surface. Take your shirt off and lie on the floor with your head on that pillow."

Zack hesitated for a moment, seemingly thinking it over, then he stood and pulled his shirt over his head before lying on the floor. He cushioned his arms under the pillow and sank into it, glancing at the TV that continued to play in the background.

When I saw that he was going to go along with my idea, I quickly grabbed a bottle of baby oil out of the bathroom and knelt beside him. I began by gently rubbing circles at the base of his neck with my thumbs. I increased the pressure and moved out along his shoulders. I kept this up for a few moments, traveling from neck to shoulder and back again, feeling the tension drain as I worked. His skin was pale with a scattering of freckles on his upper back and surprisingly smooth. Zack's breathing slowed and deepened, a sign that he was beginning to relax.

_See, Jack? You can handle this. It's an innocent back rub – nothing more._

I poured some oil into my palm and rubbed my hands together to warm it. I placed one hand on each side of his spine and leaned my weight into the heels of my hands. I stroked down the length of his back and returned to his neck. Zack let out a deep groan that caused at least half the blood in my body to head south. I took a deep breath as I inwardly cursed my body's reaction. I had been attracted to him from the first time we met, but he had never given any sign that he was interested, so I settled for his friendship. I could usually control my reactions to him, but the groan he let out caught me off guard. I continued to work the kinks out of his back and tried to ignore the hardness pressing against my jeans.

"Hodgins, why don't you sit astride my back?"

_What?!_

"What?" I asked, hoping like hell he didn't notice the embarrassing crack in my voice.

"Well, sitting beside me is not the most effective position for a massage. If you sat astride my back, you could more easily use pressure to relax my back."

Well, that made sense. I could still easily keep my condition from him and hopefully it would go away soon. I swung a leg over his hips and rose up on my knees, careful to keep my groin away from his body. I got back to work, alternating pressure with slow, easy strokes. Occasionally, I would use my fists to tap the length of his spine. I was really starting to enjoy what I was doing. I liked being able to touch him like this (even if I would never admit it), and the fact that it was helping him was an added bonus. I had been massaging him for about ten minutes in this new (and highly improved, to my way of thinking) position when I noticed something odd. As my hands traveled down his spine, his lower body pushed very slightly into the carpet. I noticed this twice, both times as I neared his hips.

_What the hell is he doing? Is he – could he be doing what I think he's doing?_

I decided to test out my theory. I settled my hands low on his back, very close to the waistband of his jeans. I ran my thumbs along his waist slowly before dipping them just under his jeans. Zack let out another moan and shoved his hips into the carpet more forcefully.

_Holy shit – he's turned on by this._

The realization hit me like a sledgehammer, and I sat frozen in place as I attempted to decide how to use this new information. My head was suddenly full of cliches – you snooze you lose, no pain no gain, carpe diem, just do it. I took a deep breath and prayed to whomever might be listening that I wasn't about to blow our friendship with what I did next. I lowered myself until my erection was pressing into his ass and, at the same time, placed a gentle kiss on the back of his neck.

Zack lay completely still underneath me for a moment, and my heart dropped into my stomach.

_Oh, fuck me – what have I done?_

I started to lift off of him, frantically trying to think of ways to salvage the situation. Suddenly he flipped himself over and stared directly into my eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?"

_Might as well tell all – things can't get much more awkward._

I kept my eyes locked on his. "I like you, Zack. A lot. I have pretty much since day one, but you never responded to my flirting, so I figured you weren't interested. Just now though, I kind of got the impression that you felt the same way, but maybe I was wrong."

I attempted again to move off of him, but Zack grabbed onto my thighs and pulled me down, bringing our groins into direct contact. He was rock hard and the pressure in my pants increased to an almost painful degree.

_Well, damn. Guess I wasn't wrong after all._

"I do return your interest, Hodgins. I would like to know, however, what you have been doing that you consider flirting. I don't remember any instance of you complimenting my appearance, which is the generally accepted definition of flirting."

"Dude, flirting is not just compliments. Body language is a huge part of it."

"Non-verbal communication is not my forte."

"No kidding." I was rapidly losing interest in our conversation. I was rubbing my thumbs over his nipples and grinning at the way they hardened and his breath hitched with each pass.

"It har...hardly seems fair that I am the only one shirtless here, Hodgins."

_Never let it be said that Jack Hodgins is unfair._

I pulled my shirt over my head and leaned down for a kiss. Before I could make contact with his lips, I found myself being rolled and looking up at Zack. I smiled and urged his head down with a hand behind his neck. The kiss was gentle and close-mouthed, barely lasting long enough for me to register the unexpected softness of his lips before he pulled away. His tongue came out to wet his lips, and he stretched out on top of me, using one arm to support some of his weight as he kissed me again. He licked my lips, a silent question, and I opened my mouth eagerly. I slid my tongue along the roof of his mouth, learning the taste of him. We kissed for several minutes, pausing only long enough to breathe and starting again. Zack slid away from my mouth and started kissing and sucking my neck.I arched my neck to give him more access and felt him sink his teeth into the sensitive skin just below my chin. I groaned, and he pulled back far enough to grin down at me.

"You know that's going to leave a mark."

"Well, since my lower face is going to be covered with a fairly obvious beard rash, I thought it was only fair."

"I'll show you fair," I said, as I planted my hands on his ass and ground against him.

Zack dropped his head to my shoulder and thrust against me. As wonderful as it felt, I did not want things to end that way, and I knew I was very close.

"Zack....Zack!"

He lifted his head, and the lustful glaze in his eyes almost made me lose it then and there.

"I almost don't want to ask this, because if you say no I may very well spontaneously combust, but are you sure about this? Because if you want to stop, speak now or forever hold your peace, man."

"I don't want to stop, Hodgins."

"In that case, why don't we move this to the bedroom? I'm too damn old for this floor."

Zack rose up off of me and held out a hand to help me up. I got to my feet and led him into my bedroom.

We stood together at the foot of my bed. Our hands were still clasped, and I could feel the sudden nervousness in Zack. The tension was radiating through him, and he refused to make eye contact. I knew that I was going to have reassure him. I touched his face and took hold of his chin, forcing him to look me in the eye.

"Zack, it's ok. As much as I want you, I'm not going to do anything you aren't ready for."

"I know that. I'm sorry for being so nervous. I've only been with one other person, and that was my senior year in college. I'm afraid that you will be disappointed with me."

My first reaction was to chuckle, but I knew that Zack would not take it well if I did.

"You won't disappoint me. Just do whatever feels right to you. Trust me, there is nothing you can do that I won't like."

I pulled his head down to meet mine, and I kissed him slowly and sweetly. I was so damn hard I practically had stars dancing in front of my eyes, but I knew that Zack needed things to slow down a bit. After a few increasingly passionate kisses, I felt some of the tension leave Zack's body as instinct took over. He moved his right hand from my back to my fly, palming the bulge there before undoing my jeans. I almost wept with relief when he carefully pulled my boxers over my straining erection and pushed them to the floor with my jeans.

I lost no time in removing the rest of his clothes and pushing him gently onto the bed. I crawled up his body, skimming my hands over his legs and chest before settling my mouth on his neck. I licked the hollow of his neck and kissed my way down to his chest, delighting in the whimpers he let out as I dragged my tongue across his nipples. I kissed my way down his flat stomach until I reached his leaking erection. I swiped a finger through the moisture on his stomach and brought it to my lips, tasting him before lowering my head and sucking the tip into my mouth. Zack bucked his hips and made a strangled noise low in his throat, and I made it my mission to see how many different noises I could get him to make.

I took him as deeply as I could before sliding my lips back and teasing at the slit in the tip with my tongue. Zack was moaning almost continuously and clenching his fists in the sheets as I sucked him. I could tell he was very close, so I wet my index finger and slid it inside of him. The added stimulation was all he needed, and he cried out my name as he emptied himself into my mouth. I swallowed and released him, wiping my mouth on the sheet and stroking his inner thigh while his breathing returned to normal. I wanted nothing more than to slide myself into the tight, dry heat I knew was waiting, but I also knew that Zack wasn't ready for that.

I took hold of myself and was about to jerk off when Zack removed my hand and replaced it with his. He looked into my eyes and smiled as he used smooth, firm strokes to bring me closer to the edge. I was almost there when he leaned up and whispered, "I want you to come on my chest."

For some reason, hearing Zack utter the word 'come' ratcheted the hotness up to the Nth degree, and I exploded on his chest. My arms gave out, and I collapsed on top of him, vaguely wondering if I was about to have a heart attack and not much caring cause, damn, what a way to go.

I rolled my weight off of him and lay sprawled on the bed, trying to will my heartbeat and breathing back to a normal rate. I was dimly aware of Zack getting off the bed, then my chest being cleaned with a warm, wet cloth. When I was finally able to open my eyes again, I saw Zack wiping his own chest and smiling shyly at me. I smiled back and held out an arm in invitation. He threw the cloth on the floor and crawled into my arms, pillowing his head on my shoulder. I pulled the sheets over us and closed my eyes, suddenly exhausted. Zack yawned, and I kissed the top of his head, thinking to myself as I drifted off.

_This is the beginning of something great._

THE END

Author's notes: I know that "back rub leading to sex" is a huge cliché. This is not the story I set out to write, but the boys pouted and said "pretty please". When you've got huge blue eyes on one side and puppy dog brown eyes on the other, what's a girl to do? I gave in.


End file.
